River of Time
by crazypandagirl
Summary: In the modern day, the final descendant of the heroes we know is facing the day where the Queen of Chaos is freed, and finds herself meeting her ancestors the day of Lord Raoul's wedding. But she hides her identity from them in an effort to keep the people in their era from learning of the horror she comes from. And now they have to stop her from ever going into their time.
1. Chapter 1

Sophia POV

I sigh as I slump back in my throne, rubbing my eyes as yet another noble of the Naxen house leaves after complaining about the court ladies. A large hand comes to rest on my shoulder, and I look over to see my Bazhir husband, Hassim, giving me a comforting smile. "Would you like to go into Corus for a while?"

I shake my head and pull out my kindle, scrolling through my e-mail and finding a request to speak with Lord Jackson of Cavall. "I can't, the Lord of Cavall has requested my audience in ten minutes."

He sighs in exasperation. "Soph, you're only nineteen, queen of five years, and we need a queen who is not overworked. You have to set a rest day soon, or you will collapse. Besides, you haven't stopped since the miscarriage to properly rest and grieve."

My expression goes blank, just like a Yamani's, at the mention of our failed attempt at becoming parents. "I have to keep myself occupied, or I'll never get back on my feet, you know that. Especially after the last time."

He remembers how my parents were murdered before my eyes when I was seven, then my aunt and uncle when I was fourteen, one week before my coronation. "I understand that sentiment, but you need to lay your demons to rest, or they will haunt you until the day you die."

I put my kindle in my purse and stand up, arranging my skirt so it isn't bunched up in the back. "I need to meet him in the pages' training field, so I will have to leave now. Would you care to walk there with me?" I effectively force him to drop the topic, it being one that I have not been keen on speaking with any but the gods about.

"Fine, but we will continue this conversation later." He stands and offers his arm, which I wrap my hands around and lead him off to the training master and his young charges.

We arrive in the tilting fields just as the pages finish lining up. Lord Jackson waves to me as he orders the pages to begin without his guidance for a few minutes, then jogs over to me. "Your Majesty, thank you for making the time to see me."

"It is a pleasure to come see the pages practice while we talk. What was it you wished to discuss?"

Something in his demeanor seems to shift. "Well, it's our spies in Tusaine. Their king knows who at least one of them is, and cornered her. However, instead of ordering her death or sending her home in a crate, he gave her a message to pass on to you."

I bite my lip, fearing the reason why the king of Tusaine would not punish a spy. "What was the message?"

"It is a letter addressed to you specifically, as well as me, as the spymaster, regarding a tale of the rise of the Queen of Chaos about fifteen hundred years ago, and the fear that immortals are beginning to favor that unsavory faith once more."

"The Immortals War? What about the legends that arose from that time period? The Wildmage was definitely a story from then, and she was responsible for ending it, right?" I think aloud.

Lord Jackson nods his own confirmation. "Yes, there was a mention of her. He also stated that he fears Skysong has been away from you for too long, and wishes for her to visit. If you remember, she was under the care of the Wildmage in the war."

"She could be of major assistance, if she would be willing to share what she knows from that time."

Hassim frowns, deep in thought. "Sophia, another matter we ought to consider is our spies and allies among the immortals who were allowed to remain here after the war."

"Yes, that was mentioned vaguely in the letter. He wished for you to both understand that he is building an army of immortals and elite fighters in his country, and advises that we begin doing the same." Lord Jackson looks at the pages. "They may have to fight this war as well, something that I sincerely hope does not happen. They just aren't ready to go into battle, no matter what I teach them."

I smirk. "How about I join in the fray? Gods know I could use the fresh air."

He bows to me. "Enjoy your time out here. Would you like to borrow my horse, Angel?"

"That beauty? I would love to, so long as I get to torture the pages with sword practice as well?"

"As long as we get a good laugh, you can torture them to your heart's content, Your Majesty." Lord Jackson whistles, summoning a gorgeous mare with a golden coat, with a pure white mane and tail.

Four Days Later, Night

I scry from atop Balor's Needle for any sign of stormwings in the sky, hoping the skies will show my allies returning to give me the report on the enemy troops circling the country. I open my eyes with disappointment, not having found anything, and examine my hands, still sparkling with my red, black, white, and purple Gift. I hardly know the history of my Conte ancestors, but I know that only my coal black hair comes from that line. My gift comes from two of the most powerful mages in the history of Tortall, my features and build come from the rest of them, and a peculiar link with the gods and immortals from a demigoddess in my family line. Their names were lost with the ages, but I know they would not be disappointed with how the world turned out, regardless of the differences of the modern day.

I sigh as a flaming arrow soars past me, landing on the platform behind me and setting the wood aflame. I only glimpse sight of the enemy's fletching on the arrow as a vortex pulls me back, and I am warped to the ground, where a squad of fully armored men and a mage are awaiting me. I throw a fire spell at them and try to run, but only make it a few steps before a retaliatory spell hits me in the back, and the world goes black.

I seem to float in the darkness for what feels like ages, but when I finally open my eyes, it is to find a horrific fire and plumes of smoke filling my sight, and the screams of fear and agony of the people of Corus. I then realize my arms are burning in agony, feeling as though they are being ripped from their sockets, then note that I am dangling from a rope on the outer wall of the palace.

"Ah, Your Majesty, so you finally grace us with your consciousness." A nasty voice gurgles in a language I know all too well.

"Ugh, you have got to be joking." I look up to the walkway above me, and see the corpse of a recently deceased lord of the court looking down on me with a nasty smirk on his half-rotted face. "Who dares to disturb you in your death?" I reply in the same language, which no other living person would stand a chance of understanding.

"How do you not already know? War and death is falling to your precious kingdom now, destined to happen with the death of a star, just as Father Universe and Mother Flame promised."

My eyes widen in horror. "No, you can't serve the Queen of Chaos!" I start kicking, straining against my bonds. "Please, don't serve her! If only for the sake of your family and dying honor! Don't you remember why you died?!"

The mirth leaves his gaze, replaced by anger and confusion. "Of course I remember, but that was a concern I had in life! Times have changed, and now it is time to see if we can change the faith of this time!"

"What are you talking about? You can't change the faith of a world! You know better than anyone besides myself that faith cannot be forced!"

An evil grin takes over his features. "Of course it can't these days, Majesty. But with your blessings of the Gods, anything is possible!"

"I refuse to aid you in your pursuits! I would rather die!" I summon my gift, burning the rope from my wrists.

I drop down to the distant ground, braced, but still jarred from the impact with the ground. I don't bother with an upward glance as I run down the infernal hill into the city, where I use my Gift to raise water from the Olorun River to put out the flames eating away at the Lower City. The water immediately puts out the flames, and I use more of my Gift to send basic healing throughout the city to all the injured to aid in the effort as I run through the last gate, knowing I may never be able to return as I run into a portal lined with the white fire of the gods.

Divine Realms

No POV

Queen Sophia falls to the ground in a clearing in the woods, dazed and unsure of what was happening to her. Her body trembles with exhaustion as she forces herself back onto her feet, continuing to run through the woods until she stumbles upon a Chaos Vent, more active than it should have been.

"My daughter." A voice, like the sound of wolves in the night, comes from all around. "What the former lord said holds true. Our sister Chaos is now free of her punishment for her last uprising. Our parents remain unaware of her actions as of yet." The disembodied voice takes form next to her as a woman clothed in a lilac dress reaching to the ground, the top of her gown being slim straps holding it up on her shoulders. "Sophia, she wishes to harness the powers of the blessings you received upon your birth from us to change the past. Should she have her way, it could change everything in this time, and even make us all disappear from existence."

Sophia looks to the Goddess with a lost expression. "Why would she want to force the faith of mortals to go strictly to her? She already owns half of humanity, as we are half chaos by nature."

"She is consumed by the desire for more, as is her nature. She also now hungers for revenge against the bloodline that led to her being put into her prison in the first place, which you are the last living descendant of." She places a delicate hand on Sophia's shoulder. "Your people needed you before, but now the world needs you."

"I will do everything in my power, for all mortals, immortals, and gods." She raises her determined gaze to the Goddess. "I swear, nothing short of death or careless possession will allow me to fail those of this era."

During the Reign of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet

Fort Mastiff

Kel POV

I walk along the wall with Dom holding my hand, trying to figure out why I feel so uneasy.

"Kel? Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asks with a smile on his lips, but worry in his eyes.

"I don't know. I just feel extremely uneasy, when I know I ought to be excited for this afternoon for My Lord and Buri." I offer a smile to him and squeeze his hand. "I promise I won't go charging off again, this feeling isn't like what happened with Haven."

He sighs in relief. "Well, since you are one of the bridesmaids, I think Lalasa and Buri would appreciate it if you were to spend the day getting ready with them." He escorts me down the stairs and over to the command building, which the women have taken over for the wedding preparations. "I shall see you in a few hours, my lady Protector."

He kisses my hand and dashes off before I can reprimand him for calling me that again. I mumble in Yamani about Sergeants and how tricky he gets when he is trying to ease my tension. I then walk into the building to face my fate: a formal gown, face paint, and uncomfortable shoes. I send a mental message to the Chamber of the Ordeal. _'Isn't there anything you can send me off to do soon?'_ I don't think anymore as Lalasa pulls me into a random room for a bath.

After the Wedding

"Congratulations, my lord." I approach Lord Raoul from behind. He turns to pull me into a massive hug. "My… Lord… can't… breathe…"

"Raoul, let her go before you suffocate the poor girl." Buri chides him. He reluctantly releases me, and I smile at Buri. "Thanks for making the time to come here from your mothering at New Hope."

I groan. "Why must you also nitpick at that as well?"

I feel Neal's arm slip over my shoulders. "Because it's true, and we need you to accept it." Everybody rumbles with laughter until a crack of lightning splits the sky, and the ground shakes and buckles as people start screaming. The wind picks up as a swell of water rises over the edge of the outer wall, glittering with a magic we have never before seen.

"Numair!" Raoul shouts, searching for the one person we can only pray would know what is going on. "Is this some kind of prank?!"

A scream pierces the air, silencing everyone else's screams as the swell vanishes. I rush to the wall, climbing as fast as my skirts will allow me, and I gasp. What seems to be an army of strangely dressed soldiers stand outside the fort, swords drawn and bows ready to fire at us. At the front is a larger soldier holding a girl slightly older than me, wearing a filthy blue gown that must have once been beautiful, the sleeves shredded to the point that they are strips of cloth stuck to a seam, and the skirt in the same condition up to her mid thighs. I then see the blood over the black and brown of old blood and filth. From what I can tell of her shoes, they may or may not be working to protect her feet from the earth.

One of them shouts in a foreign language that none of us understand. "They want you to open your gates and send out all of your weapons and knights!" The girl speaks in ragged Common, as though she is having difficulty with the language. "If you comply, they will leave the nearby refugee camp alone!" A whip cracks at her, and she falls to the ground with a scream of agony. She then switches to a common dialect of Yamani, which I understand. "Please, don't do it! They will kill us all!"

Lord Wyldon stands next to me, frowning as he debates the options once I translate quietly. "Ask why she has to communicate for them." I shout to her in Yamani, translating what he has requested.

"They are cursed!" she screams again. "Kill the one holding me! I have to get away, I know how to get rid of them! They don't know your languages like I do!" she shouts, continuing to use Yamani.

"Tobe! My bow! Archers, take positions, be ready to provide cover fire!" I shout, not bothering with translating as she is hit with the whip once more. Tobe rushes to my side faster than I had thought he would, carrying a quiver of the griffin fletched arrows. "Good choice. Now get below, things might get nasty up here."

"Yes, lady." He runs down the stairs as I hold an arrow to the string, pulling it back to my ear and aligning the shot to the giant soldier's heart.

"Ready!" Lord Wyldon shouts, as I loose my arrow, killing the one holding the girl. As he falls, the girl shudders and rips something from her neck, what looks like a metal collar worn by slaves. She starts running to the fort as the army realizes she is free and gives chase. "Now!" Archers loose their arrows to bury themselves into the army, killing many before they can catch the girl. "Open the gates!" Two men begin to haul the great wooden doors open just enough to allow her in.

However, as she reaches the gates, she throws a ball of reddish light picked out with other colors over her shoulder toward the oncoming army before charging into the fort. She runs inside as their own archers line up their own shots, and one buries itself into her shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain and fall to her hands and knees. Neal makes to run to her, hand already glowing, when she breaks the arrow and rips it out the rest of the way on her own, pressing a hand to the bleeding wound.

She dodges Neal and runs up the stairs, and I see her green eyes wild with pain and fear, and turning to red, filling with fury. Without warning, she raises her hands over her head, calling an orb of red, black, white and purple magic over our heads. Speaking a word, the swell of water builds behind the army, trapping them between her magic and a deadly wall of water.

"You forget your place!" she shouts at them. As their archers raise their weapons to her again, she swings her arms down almost faster than my eyes can track, and the raw energy, following her will, crashes and explodes over the army. The screams of agony meet my ears as well as the rush of water, and a blinding light makes me cover my eyes, though I notice the girl next to me doesn't bother. When the light fades, I look over the field to see nothing there but the slowly draining water and the odd patches of blood and arrows littering the war-torn earth.

"Girl, look at me." I look over to see Lord Wyldon trying to talk to her, just as her eyes flutter and she collapses, wounds still openly bleeding. "Queenscove! Get up here, now!" He puts his hands over the wound on her shoulder, trying to staunch the bleeding enough that Neal will still be able to save her life.

I turn away from the poor girl, praying to any gods listening that she will be alright and not prove to be an enemy of Tortall.

Divine Realms

No POV

The gods sit about a pond, watching the events of northern Tortall.

"Brother, it is time we call Mother and Father into this matter. They are the only ones who will be able to help us repair the rift." The Great Mother Goddess pleads with Mithros.

He sighs. "Even they may not be much help. Of anyone of our numbers, we must find the Goddess of Time. She may be able to at least set us in the right direction."

Kyprioth leans forward over the pond. "Does it not seem strange that the Bazhir have a legend that refers to this event? What is it called again…? The 'River of Time,' if I'm not much mistaken."

The Goddess puts a hand to her chin in thought. "I do believe you are right, Brother. If that is the case, then this girl is in danger of disappearing from existence, now that she and a new enemy have come from the future."

Weiryn and Sarra arrive to the pond. "Forgive us, we were called upon and only just returned." They take one look into the pond and gasp. "She has Daine's power in her body." Weiryn looks to Mithros in confusion. "What is this?"

The Great Gods all share a glance before Mithros gestures for the minor gods to take a seat. "This girl just appeared in this time of mortal history, as the prisoner and translator for an army that attempted to kill many Tortallans. Apparently, she has your lineage, as you recognize her power."

"Mithros, can you look into her mind? Learn anything from her memories?" Sarra begs, worried by the slow healing of the girl as she only continues bleeding and losing her color.

"I will go there myself and find out what is happening." The Goddess answers, rising as Mithros opens his mouth to protest. "She is a woman, and therefore under my jurisdiction, and I sense a great pain hidden in the recesses of her mind, that of a mother and wife."

He shudders. "I will gladly allow you to see to her then."

Fort Mastiff

No POV

"Alanna, Neal can't stop the bleeding, and is exhausted from trying. Could you give it a try?" Kel asks hours later just outside the infirmary.

She sighs and holds the ember at her throat. "I will do what I can, if the Goddess wills it."

"As a matter of fact, my daughters, I will heal her myself." Both Lady Knights fall to their knees in the respectful bows to the Goddess. "Please, rise. There is no sense in kneeling to me when Sophia is hurt."

"So that's her name?" Alanna asks as she rises, curiosity piqued.

"Yes, but that is all I will tell you for now. The rest is for her to choose." They walk into the infirmary, finding an exhausted and pale Neal seated on a stool. "Sir Nealan, please step aside, I shall care for my daughter." He scrambles away from the cot, allowing the Goddess to take his seat and spill pure white fire over Sophia. The fire covers her entire body for a moment, then vanishes, leaving a clean girl free of injuries resting peacefully on the cot. The Goddess then places a gentle hand on the girl's forehead, willing her to awaken. "Hello, my child. Would you please give us your name?"

She blinks for a moment before deciding to speak. "I- my name is Sophia, my Mother. Please, tell me where I am?"

"You are in Fort Mastiff, in Tortall, close by the border with Scanra. Do you know what year it is and how old you are?"

"I am nineteen, and I am not sure of the year. Would you please be so kind as to tell me?" she asks, as polite and proper as she can be.

The Goddess smiles gently. "It is the year 460 of the Human Era, when immortals are beginning to walk the lands once more." Sophia's face takes on a stony expression, and her eyes fade from a brilliant green to a sullen blue. "Sophia, where are you from?"

"I am from Tortall." Her lip trembles as she rolls over. "I want him back, I want them all back." She whispers to herself as tears begin to fall from her eyes. "I want to go home."

The Goddess stands and touches a glowing hand to Sophia's shoulder, putting her under a spell to sleep peacefully. "Alanna, Keladry, please walk with me." The three women leave the infirmary in silence, taking a stroll to the command building, walking into a meeting with George, Wyldon, Raoul, Numair, Daine, Buri, Jonathan and Thayet. "Greetings all. I am sure you are fairly confused by today's events."

"That may be an understatement, my lady." Jonathan replies drily. "We were hoping that we would receive some aid from you and your divine family in this puzzling matter, or at least some enlightenment on who she is and what brought about this turn of events."

"Indeed, I have come to do all of that in place of my brother, as she falls under my protection." She takes an empty chair and motions for the lady knights to take a seat. "Her name is Lady Sophia, she is nineteen years old, and holds a great deal of power. She has a much stronger Gift for a mortal than has been seen in a long time, and is favored by many of my siblings, but is blessed by the Goddess of Time, though the blessings and favors are not of this era. I happen to know almost nothing about her though, and would prefer not to disclose anything else that I may learn."

"My lady, what about today's events?" Thayet asks, a delicate frown marring her features. "That army and the water surge, when the nearest river is at New Hope… it doesn't make sense."

The Goddess sighs. "I do not recognize the spell as being of this era, or any of the previous eras of mortal life. The army is a much easier explanation though- they were the recently deceased raised against our divine will, and cursed to speak only the language of the dead, which only a certain bloodline has ever been able to speak in life."

"And whose bloodline would the talent come from today?" Alanna asks her patron.

The goddess smiles lightly, but maintains a frown on her features. "There is actually a small story to it, from a couple of centuries ago, when women were allowed to be in the military forces and law enforcement. In the Lower City, there was one woman who became famous among the Provost's Guard, nicknamed the Terrier, the Bloodhound, and then finally the Mastiff." She favors Alanna with a meaningful look. "Your family now bears her blood, as you married the one man to have inherited the gift of all her descendants."

"George?" she whispers, staring at him in shock.

He gawps for a moment before remembering himself. "I only knew from family tales that she was blessed by the Black God, and could communicate with the spirits of the dead who rode the pigeons."

The Goddess nods. "Yes, that was earlier in her career, before she was betrayed, as mentioned in the journals she left behind. However, upon her wedding day, she was granted another blessing, and the skill became prominent in her household. The trait, however, vanished with her death, and we have ensured its survival in her deserving descendants, though not coming to the forefront of their abilities."

"So what you're sayin' is that she is related to us?" George confirms with both brows raised.

"That is all that is for sure. Only she would know, and something is preventing me from entering her mind enough to do anything more than slightly awaken and heal her." Her eyes take on a downcast expression as she rises. "As much as I would love to remain here to tell you more and watch over Sophia personally, I have other duties I must attend to. I must recommend to all of you to keep her busy, and keep a sharp eye on her."

"As you wish, Mother." Alanna speaks as they all rise to bow to the Goddess. The Goddess simply nods and vanishes in a flash of light. When their eyes clear, they all turn to each other and shrug.

"So, George, is there any chance that you could try talking to her when she awakens?" Jon asks after a spell of silence.

"I suppose it won't be much trouble for me to stay until that point." George puts his face in his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. "But for now, is it a half bad suggestion for us to all turn in for the night?"

Kel yawns, causing everyone in the room to smile sympathetically. "I think that is a wonderful idea, Baron. Good night, everybody." She gives a collective bow to all in the room before stepping out into the chilled night air.

Kel POV

I step out of the crowded meeting room into the fresh night air, taking a relaxing breath, before I see Dom walking to me from the small fire outside the barracks.

"Kel, would you care to go on a walk with me around the wall?" he asks, with a small bow and offers my arm.

"You are such a charmer, Sergeant." I roll my eyes and take his arm, letting him guide me up to the wall, where the gentle breeze soothes me even more.

"Kel, I got a relaxation tea out of Neal earlier that doesn't taste half bad. Would you like to go to your room and try some of that? You seem… tense." Dom asks after we stand in the same place on the wall for several moments in silence.

I simply nod, and he guides me down the stairs and back to my room in the guest quarters. He leaves me in my room for a few minutes to fetch a pot of hot water, in which I change out of my gown in favor of pulling on soft breeches and a loose shirt, leaving my stockings and boots off in favor of sitting on my feet.

I only sit for a moment after changing clothes when Dom returns, carrying a couple of cups and a teapot that I assume has the hot tea already in it. He sets the cups down on the small bedside table and pours the tea out for the both of us, which smells heavenly in comparison with the normal healers' teas and other potions. He passes me the cup that is only half full, just in case I don't like, while he takes the other one he had filled almost to the rim.

"If you think this stuff smells good, it tastes even better." Dom raises his tea to me in a mock toast, and takes a sip of the tea, sighing as it works its magic on his own mind.

I take a tentative sip of my own tea, and sigh myself as the smooth flavor soothes me, and the tension seems to drain from my body. "This tea is great, Dom." I roll my head around, hearing the satisfying pops as the bones snap around.

"I told you, but no, Mother, you didn't believe it! I am wounded!"

I roll my eyes. "Dom, if you keep that up, I might just start calling _you_ Meathead, not Neal."

He gasps at the mere threat. "You wouldn't! I assure you that I am most certainly not even close to being worthy of that name! That is all Neal!"

I smile at him and pour myself some more tea, as Dom drinks some more of his own. I drink all of my tea and feel my eyes start to droop. "You know, Dom, I think this tea is making me _too_ relaxed at the moment." I yawn widely, and Dom grabs the cup from my loose grip before I drop it.

"Kel, why don't you go to sleep now? I'll take care of these." I barely nod my assent before my eyes flutter shut and I fall over into a deep sleep.

Next Morning

Sophia POV

I groan I put a hand to my head, keeping my eyes closed as I take stock of my injuries. I note the soreness in my shoulder, the lines of pain striped over my back reminding me of the whips, and the searing pain in my head.

"Hey, take it easy, my lady. I'm going to take care of that headache, then we're going to sit you up, alright?" A man speaks, and I just groan again so he knows I understood him. A cool sensation fills my head, soothing my pain and allowing me to open my eyes, but I have to blink several times before my vision regains its normal clarity. "Are you alright to sit up now?"

"Ye- yes." Two men with black hair, one with a glittering blue Gift to match his eyes, and another without the Gift, but has the build of a giant, help me to sit up. "Forgive my poor manners, but who are you?"

The one with the Gift gives me a funny look, as if I am amusing. The other one takes pity on me and answers my query. "I am Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, and this is King Jonathon IV of Conte, Lady… Sophia, correct?" I nod my confirmation of my identity, but wonder how much they really learned of me from the Goddess?

"Is her ladyship arising from her slumber, Your Majesty?" a voice with the tone of the Trickster himself breaks my train of thought. A young man with brown hair and eyes the brightest shade of green possible wearing the colors of Queenscove, and the badge of a knight, comes from around the curtain around my bed. "Well, look who finally decided to grace us with consciousness. How do you feel?"

"I'm a little sore, but otherwise alright." His hand glows a brilliant green, and he reaches for me, but I shake my head. "There is no need for you to heal me, His Majesty here has already cared for the worst of my aches."

He frowns. "You have the speech of someone with a high education. Would you care to give us your station at court?"

I bite my lip to prevent myself from answering as a flash of light fills the room. I shield my sensitive eyes until it fades, and gasp at who is standing at the end of my bed. "Mithros?"

"Yes, child. I know all that my sister does, and have come to take care of any questions you may find awkward, such as the one Nealan has just asked you." The armored god turns to the knight-healer with a frown. "There is no need to know her station, especially if most of the gods do not know it. Currently, we are trying to figure some things out, so in the meantime, we would all appreciate it if you would refrain from asking any more questions of Lady Sophia."

Nealan nods his head. "Of course. I was unaware of the full situation."

Mithros smiles and shakes his head. "Just because gods are all-knowing does not mean we don't understand that mortals are not. Lady Sophia, we will be seeing you again sometime soon." With that, he leaves in another flash of light.

King Jonathon gives me a look of amusement. "Well, you are most certainly under divine observation and protection."

I roll my eyes and make to pull off the blanket when I realize I am hardly even clothed. "Uh, would it be too much trouble to ask for some clothes?"

The giant man, Raoul, chuckles and wanders off. "I'll find Kel and Lalasa so we can get you some clothes that stand a chance of fitting you."

The king smiles and shakes his head. "Ignore him, he was just worried about you. Actually, everybody in the fort was worried about you."

I feel my face heat up slightly. "I understand that some would be concerned, but everyone?"

Sir Nealan snorts. "If I can't heal someone, let alone stop the bleeding on a simple wound, then everyone has reason to worry." I see a flash of copper before something hits the back of his head. "Ow! Lioness, what did I do this time?!"

"You were there, Queenscove. And if I were you, I would be silent. Lord Wyldon is on his way, and His Majesty is going to keep an eye on Lady Sophia, as a healer." She smiles at me, and her vibrant purple eyes catch my attention. "I'm Lady Alanna of Pirates Swoop." She offers her hand to me, and I feel the tingle of magic in her palm when I shake her hand in greeting.

"Why are you prodding around with your Gift? I've had a healing and I'm fine now."

She smirks. "I'm just being thorough, as I wouldn't like to go back and fix a headache that my former squire might have brought on."

Sir Nealan throws his hands in the air with a sigh. "I am wounded! Nobody appreciates my company, or my humor!"

"Queenscove." A gruff voice makes him pale slightly and stand at attention, and I see a balding man with scars littering his arms and face, going into his brown-going-gray hair. "Cease your dramatics and leave now, or I will find a way to tie your tongue in knots." He gives a mocking bow to the newcomer, then scurries out like a cat chasing a laser pointer. "Lady Sophia, I heard you had awoken and was hoping for a word with you about your circumstances for being here."

I sit a little bit straighter and turn my mind to how to tell a somewhat honest version of my story. "Well, it's a little bit complicated, and quite… unpleasant."

"My dear, we are at war. I doubt your story could be much worse." King Jonathon puts his hand on my shoulder.

I give both men a long look before I look at my hands, clenched in the blanket. "You'll have to tell me what you know, so I know where to start."

They trade a look as Lord Raoul comes back in with two women, who I assume are Kel and Lalasa. "Lady Sophia, meet Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, and the best seamstress she has found, Lalasa Isran." The Lady Knight smiles kindly at me, and I can't help but think that she looks a lot like my mother.

"I'm glad to see that you're up now." She comes over and sits on the stool by my bedside. "We need to kick all of you menfolk out so she can get dressed, if you would be so kind."

The king, Lord Wyldon, and Lord Raoul leave, closing the curtains around my bed. "Thank you for getting them to leave, my lady. There was just too many of them crowding me."

"It's Kel, Lady Sophia." She smiles, shaking her head. "And you must forgive all of us, it was quite a shock yesterday."

I frown slightly. "It's Sophia, I don't really care for the titles." I look over to Lalasa, a shy smile on my face. "I take it you are going to help me with clothes that will fit, then?"

"Yes Sophia. If you would please stand up for me, I'll take your measurements and get some clothes that will suffice until I have better fitted things ready for you." She pulls a knotted cord out of her pocket, and I push off the blanket and stand up, wincing as I stretch my stiff muscles.

She takes my measurements faster than I would have thought her able, and dashes off, muttering under her breath what sizes she needed to find. "So, Kel, what are the recent events that you can tell me for the war?"

Kel makes me sit on the bed again and lays the blanket over my bare legs again. "Well, I took care of Blayce the Gallan and his dog Stenmun a few months ago on a rescue mission into Scanra. Yesterday was Lord Raoul's wedding, I have been fortifying New Hope, making it a town instead of a poorly protected refugee camp… King Maggur is losing the war now that his pet mage is gone."

I gasp, remembering the story passed down through my family of this particular war. "You're the Protector of the Small." She makes a face, and I backtrack. "I'm sorry, it's just… my mother left a diary with your tale in it."

"It's alright, I just don't like to be called that name." Lalasa comes in carrying what looks to be several outfits. "Lalasa, did you honestly need to bring the entire wardrobe?"

She blushes slightly. "Kel, it's not that much clothing. I just didn't know if Sophia would prefer to wear a dress, skirt, or breeches, so I brought a couple of each."

I roll my eyes and stand up. "Well, I guess I would prefer to wear breeches, please."

She pulls out of the pile a couple pairs of breeches and a couple of shirts, as well as underclothes that look like they ought to fit. "I'm sorry these aren't going to be the best fit, but it's what we have."

"Its fine, I'm happier being able to walk around rather than be bedridden with only a shirt to wear." I take the rough clothes from her and trade the giant shirt for the much more appealing outfit, feeling better wearing the familiar rough material. I finally get out of bed then realize I don't have any shoes to wear. "Uh, would you happen to know what happened to my boots?"

"They were pretty much useless, and had to be discarded. We have a cobbler working on a new set of boots for you, but that will take a while yet. For now, you can use a pair of my old boots." Kel stands up. "Lalasa, tell the healers she'll be staying with me for the time being. And that we will be in the guest quarters, please."

"Yes. I'll be joining you there once I get some more cloth so I can get started on more outfits."

Afternoon, Sophia POV

"Kel, do you think we should go to find the king? I just got the impression that he and everybody else may come hounding me later if I don't see them sooner rather than later."

She sighs and nods. "I guess we should go find them now. It would be a hassle if they were to have to search us out if you don't see them soon." We leave Lalasa sewing in my room, going to the command building to find the King, Lord Wyldon, and Lord Raoul in a heated debate, the last one furious with the other two.

"No way can you do that! Not without any more information!" The giant man roars at the other two.

Kel walks up to him and grabs his arms lightly. "Calm down, you don't want to say something you will regret later."

He visibly holds onto his anger, but tones it down a lot upon seeing my analyzing gaze. "Right, it's just that I don't agree with this proposal."

She raises her brow. "What proposal?"

Lord Wyldon clears his throat. "Might I suggest we save this conversation for a later time? Preferably for when a curious newcomer is not present?"

I roll my eyes at him, smirking. "And here I had thought that you wanted to hear my story, my lord?"

King Jonathan puts up his hand. "Indeed, that is the truth. Wyldon, rest assured that we will continue this discussion at another time." he gestures me for me to take the seat across from him. "Lady Sophia, might I ask that you begin by telling us why you have graced our presence here?"

I make a face of disgust. "That damned Goddess of Chaos is why. In my era, she has broken free of her prison, and had been gathering followers in many immortals. However, this wasn't just by chance, she had put into place a deep cover spy in the middle of the Immortals War. So deep, that nobody would ever think to connect them, and I've come to the impression that events soon to occur will show me the answer."

"Are you here to eliminate the spy?" Wyldon asks.

I shake my head. "Not exactly. I'm here because I was forced to perform the spell, and now have to alter everything, just as I predicted when…" I trail off, all emotion leaving my face as I look at the ground.

"Yamani expressions? Is it that bad?" Kel puts her hand lightly on my shoulder, and I sigh. "Start from the beginning. Who are you?"

"I go by a few aliases, but my real name is Sophia Sarralyn Cooper, acknowledging two parts of my family's bloodline." I clench my fists. "Some days I curse the fact my parents took us for a picnic on my birthday, but I don't resent them for it."

"Start from the beginning, Sophia. We have time." Raoul murmurs.

I glance up at him. "Not as much as you would like to think." I then fall into the memories.

" _Mama, why are we having a picnic? I wanna play with my friends!" I whine at her, holding her hand and skipping alongside her._

" _It's a surprise, honey." She winks at me, walking out to the courtyard where the servants have been banned from entering._

 _I gasp as I see all the banners and streamers in pink and blue, and pretty glittery balloons everywhere. "Ah, it's awesome!" I run into a small patio with the balloons, finding a marker on the table._

 _She laughs, and then Daddy steps out of the shadows. "Happy birthday, my baby girl!" He grabs me and swings me in the air, then crushes me in a massive hug._

 _I squeeze him around his neck, laughing also. "Thank you!" He then plops me onto a cushion under a tree, and Mama opens a small basket, pulling out a small cake and lemonade. "Is it strawberry cake?"_

 _Mama sighs and fakes being sad. "Oh, and I had wanted this to be a surprise! How could I have let it slip that it would be strawberry cake?"_

 _I hug her arm. "Thank you Mama."_

 _Daddy laughs and ruffles my hair, then straightens my blue dress. "Smile you two!" he pulls out a camera. "Say cheese!"_

 _I give him my biggest grin, and he clicks the camera, catching the moment forever. "Let's eat!" I cheer._

 _As Daddy starts to cut me a slice, I hear a gunshot, and Mama falls over, a blank look on her face before I feel her blood on me. I then see the blood pooling under her, and scream. "MAMA!"_

 _Daddy pulls me to him and runs for the door, but a big man with a big gun blocks the door. He turns around and finds three more people pointing guns at us. "What do you want?" he asks, protecting me with his body as I cry into his chest._

" _Your death, you traitor." The whisper, and then Daddy's blood is all over me as he slumps to the ground, pulling me to the side with him._

 _He looks into my eyes with sadness, and smiles weakly, blood dripping from his mouth. "My baby… I love you…" he closes his eyes, and stops breathing._

" _Daddy?" I shake his arm, the way he hates me doing. He doesn't answer me or wake up. "Daddy!"_

" _What do we do with the kid?" one of the men asks._

" _Kill her, she's seen our faces, and can identify us." I hear the click of a gun._

" _NO!" Red, purple, black, and white fire spills out of my hands, protecting me from the bullets, and throwing them back at the killers. It then forms a pillar in the sky as I scream my heart out._

 _The next thing I know, I'm waking up to find myself back in my bed, tears on my cheeks, and no will to smile._

The men are silent, as I leave out the finer details of their deaths and the significance they must never know. "I only found out years later that I was touched by most of the gods, and even related to a couple of them." I take a shaky breath. "That day, I was touched by Chaos and Time, and it nearly destroyed me."

Kel looks as though she's about ready to cry, and the men have stony expressions on their faces. "What does this have to do with what's happening in our era?" Jonathan asks.

"Everything. My Gift hadn't even existed until that point, and the power in the family line had vanished centuries ago. Had that not happened, we wouldn't be dealing with the rift, and the history I know would be much different." I conjure a history textbook with poorly detailed events of this time. "Right now, we are at the rift, which was already set to happen." I open the heavy book to the timeline, where it labels the current year as the appearance of a time traveler appearing.

"What is this event? 'The Dark Times?'" Wyldon asks, pointing to the next century.

I hesitate slightly. "Not much is known, but I have family tales that many events led to the near destruction of everything you know. Other than that, I can't tell you much." I then flip to the chapter where we are currently at. "Now, it says here that the birth names of the legends of this day are forgotten, even mine, so nobody could think to connect what is happening in my time with what is occurring now, a major help."

"So, why are you telling us all of this?" Wyldon asks.

I don't even look up as I scan the pages for a specific line. "It's pertinent to understand what I will be doing here, and imperative that my name and origins never leave this fort, or there will be possible alterations in time that will be difficult to remedy." I finally find the lines I'm looking for. "It states that King Maggur is on the throne here, at the end of this chapter. His reign isn't due to end for another… what, three months by your guess?"

Jonathan looks surprised. "That's too good for a guess."

I shrug. "But it is nonetheless. It says he vanished, as did the legends of this time, when the time traveler seemed to give up in a certain fight at the end of their mission. But if I am indeed this time traveler, I have no intentions of giving up so easily." I look at Kel. "So, you were able to truly get in and out of Scanra that well?"

She actually blushes. "It wasn't easy, but we got it done."

"Huh." I look at the small map in the corner of the page, too small to be read. "Is there any way to get an up to date map of the way to the…" I think of where I would hide when in danger all the time. "… The Grimhold Mountain passes by going through Scanra?"

Three Weeks Later

The door opens, and I dissipate the conjuring of the book, much to everyone's displeasure. "Sire, we have a major hostage situation. You might want to take a look." A random soldier in the regular army uniform reports.

I book it out of there faster than they can hope to keep up with me. I get up on the wall, and gasp at the scene, my blood running cold. "Hassim!"

Before I can jump over the wall, a massive weight settles on my shoulder. I look over to see Mithros, rage in his burning eyes. "This is not good, the rift is getting out of hand. I will lend you my aid, but I make no guarantees about the outcome of this fight. Especially not when Maggur is the one holding Hassim."

I glare at the man holding the dagger to my husband's neck. "He's the one I swore to destroy, isn't he?"

He nods. "Indeed. But beware, he is desperate now. There is no telling what he will do to ensure his life and throne."

I glance into Hassim's eyes, filled with a strange mix of fear and relief. "Whatever it takes, no matter the consequences, I will change what I must to save this time."

"So mote it be." He whispers, and a gown made of glowing gold drapes over me, slits on both sides revealing my legs and a loose underskirt not even reaching mid-thigh, and heavy duty combat boots reaching my knees, all lined with chain mail. The top of the dress is a simple halter style, with light plate armor and chain mail over my shoulders. A helmet covers my head, hiding my face behind a mask of metal, and goes down far enough to protect my neck. "Change this era, child." With that, he presses a sword into my hand, glowing white hot and sharper than anything humanly possible.

I jump over the wall just as the legends reach the base of the stairs, all fully armored and ready for a fight. I seem to glide over to the men, barely registering the ground passing beneath my feet. "Maggur of Rathausak, Bloody King of Scanra. I presume we are here to decide the fate of the war?"

He grins wolfishly. "Indeed, little Queen." I growl at the title, which he takes joy in. "I see you haven't told your precious legendary ancestors who you are. A pity, they will never understand what their fate is, to see their descendant die with only one of their deaths." An archer takes a shot just past me, and I hear a horse whinny in pain, and the sound of clattering armor. A wave of pain washes over me, and I look in horror to see Kel nursing a wounded Domitan of Masbolle, an arrow in his arm.

"You'll pay for that!" I shout, a magical dome coming over each legend, protecting them from harm. I charge to meet him, and he shoves Hassim to the ground, drawing his blade in time to stop me from beheading him. Growling, I spin in a circle, mirroring the original attack and nicking his shoulder. "You have hell to pay for this, tyrant."

He grins wildly, blocking most of the attacks. "You are weak, you don't understand swordplay, and you will fail."

I return his grin with one that puts fear into his eyes. "I never said I would fight fairly." With that, I throw a fire spell at his feet. Now aflame, he panics, swinging his sword wildly, and I stab him through his heart. "And a dishonorable war is won by dishonorable means." I twist the blade, and pull it out, ending his life. Another wave of pain comes over me, and my left hand twinges. I look at it to find myself beginning to fade slightly.

"Dom, look at me, you're gonna be alright!" Kel shouts at him, hands over the wound in his arm.

I run over to them, pushing her aside. I grab the wound and send my gift into him. Closing my eyes, I force the vein to reseal itself, and the twinging pain goes away, and he sighs in relief. "Dom, I trust that you will be fine in a few hours with rest." I open my eyes, finding blood covering my gown, and sinking into the ground. Turning to Raoul, I look down. "I am sorry, but this is no longer my fight. This is up to you now."

He grabs my shoulder, forcing me to stand. "Damn it, woman! You need to help us fight them off!" he roars at me.

"That's not what I meant. Prevent my presence from ever having come here. Change the course of history by traveling into my recent history, and find me." I summon the waters of time. "I cannot guide you any more other than by telling you to travel to where Jonathan first met George." I roughly push the man into the wall of water, and use magic to force the rest of them into the water. "Be safe, and I promise to watch over this time while you are gone."

Okay, that's not quite to the ten thousand word long chapter I wanted, but it's close enough for now. I am enjoying this already, and there is a reason that she only told the part about her parents, omitting that she is actually the future queen. I promise everything will be explained in future chapters.

I do not own the Protector of the Small.


	2. Chapter 2

Modern Day, Sophia is about eleven years old

Kel POV

"Raoul?" the giant man turns to look at me. "This is where they met?"

He nods, and George gives the street a strange look. "It's changed a lot, but it's still the same place."

"Hey, are you lost?" a little girl, maybe ten or eleven years old, with light brown hair and gray eyes, wearing a blue dress, stands next to Dom.

"Uh, I think we just found where we were headed, thank you." Thayet murmurs, a little confused by the look of things.

A group of men in suits pass us, examining us then approaching. "Excuse us, but have you seen this girl?" one of them asks, holding up a picture of a younger version of Sophia.

"Sorry, no, but we'll keep our eyes open." I murmur, worried that she's gotten into trouble. As they walk away, I see the door swinging shut to the Dancing Dove, and the little girl gone. "Did she just go in there?"

Alanna frowns at the door. "Yeah, but that's not even the weird thing. She has an impressive disguising charm on, and I can't even tell what kind of Gift was used in making it." she holds the ember in one hand. "Maybe we'll try to learn more about her inside, she seems like she might be a regular here."

George throws an arm around her shoulders, leaning heavily on her. "Maybe put that off until we find Daine and Numair? They never heard the stories, and we were lucky that this many of us knew about it anyway." His stomach grumbles. "Of course, once we get something to eat."

Alanna, Raoul, and Jonathan all laugh. "Yeah, not a half bad idea, is it? Once you fork over all your coin." A metal object presses into my back, silencing the laughter. "Fork it over, or I kill this one!"

A force knocks me away from him as the thing is ripped from his grasp by a person around his age wearing all black, with their hood up. The girl steps out and glares at my almost killer. "I dare you to threaten them again, Brent." She whispers, her friend still pointing the weapon at him.

He puts his hands up, pure fear in her eyes. "I didn't know they were with you, Fi! Honest!"

"Brent, you have a warning, now go." The other girl does the craziest thing ever, and returns the weapon to him, which he pockets as he runs away. The girl, Fi, looks at me with an apology in her eyes as her friend runs off down the street. "You'll have to forgive him, he's been through a rough time with the Rogue."

Jonathan clears his throat. "Fi, was it?" he asks, to which she nods. "We were hoping you could tell us if you knew a Sophia Sarralyn Cooper, by any chance?"

She shakes her head slowly. "Not in the city, but the name… I think that might be the princess' name. She's gonna be crowned as the queen in a few years."

I stare at her, gaping. "The _princess_?" I whisper, staring at George and the Lioness, who are also wide eyed.

She nods. "I actually know her, and I'm known for getting meetings set up with her, if you have a need to see her." She says cryptically. "Of course, it's not that simple. I don't do things for people for free."

"Well, would you be able to tell us if we could set up a meeting with her anytime soon?" Thayet asks.

Another voice, in a bored tone drawls, "Maybe I could assist you in a clarification. You don't see her unless she is willing to see you." I turn my attention to find a woman wearing a pinstriped suit standing in the doorway, arms crossed and graying hair tied back in a severe braid. "I would suggest that you come in, before the knights come back through."

Jonathan leads us inside, where we find ourselves being patted down for weapons, our hidden weapons being taken away, and even George seems stumped by the fact that a giant pile of knives and their holders are neatly piled by which belongs to who. "How did you know I had those weapons there?"

Fi rolls her eyes. "Anyone who asks for her by her full name is bound to be as heavily armed as she is, isn't that right?"

I flinch from the glare of the woman in the suit. "That's enough of that, anything else is not with them. Come with us, we have some of your friends here." She leads us up the stairs in the back of the empty bar, taking us to what must be living quarters.

She opens a door, and the familiar voice of Neal drawls, "If this is another offer to tell you why I'm here, I don't know."

I walk in, holding Dom's hand, giving him a playful look. "Don't worry Neal, eat your vegetables and we might share that information with you."

The rest of the people we find are Daine, Numair, Buri, Owen, Tobe, Wyldon, and surprisingly enough, Lalasa. We greet each other, and catch up on what we all went through when we arrived in this time, earning strange looks from the people of this time.

When we finally settle down once more, I turn to the lady. "Do you have any particular reason for bringing us here?"

"Orders, from the princess herself." Fi answers, pushing a cart laden with streaming troughs of various foods. "By the way, you are all to stay here until she gets back."

"Was she here earlier?" Jonathan asks, just as the vent in the ceiling bangs open, and a bundle of black cloth falls to the floor right behind him.

It groans, sitting up to reveal itself to be the hooded girl from before. "Yes, I was here earlier, genius." she whispers, the comment barely reaching my ears.

Jonathan, probably hearing the comment, helps her to her feet. "Sophia?" he asks warily.

She rolls her eyes, pushing back her hood to reveal stormy blue eyes and coal black hair in a tired face. "Yup."

We all hasten to bow, earning a frown from her. "No bowing, I'm just a commoner when I'm here." She turns to the woman with the suit on. "I'm assuming the knights don't realize I'm out on business yet?"

She nods. "Indeed, they've been flashing your picture on the streets for hours. You know, you really should leave much clearer notes and have at least one guard."

Sophia's face darkens, and any kind of emotion that might have been there vanishes. "You know why I don't trust them." Unconsciously, she wipes her hands on her black pants. "Besides, I've had this break in my schedule planned for months. They shouldn't be looking for me."

Numair pinches the bridge of his nose. "Are you telling us you knew we would be coming here? For months, now that you mention it?"

She shakes her head. "Not months, years. Ever since…" she trails off, and Fi waves a hand, revealing herself to be some Goddess, a big grey bow in her blonde hair and a clock printed on the back of a shirt, wearing black pants and no shoes to finish her look.

"Ever since I gave her my blessing." She turns to all of us from the past. "I am the Lady of Time, daughter of Chaos."

Daine visibly pales, and she stutters, "You-you're he-her da-daughter?"

The goddess smirks. "Have no fear, I hold no grudge against you for locking her away. As a matter of fact, I am grateful you locked her away when you did."

Sophia takes a seat at the head of the table, tapping its surface to send an image of the Queen of Chaos in front of each of us like a sheet of parchment. "This is the reason you have been sent here. In eight years, her bonds will break. I can only assume you were sent here by my future self to prevent the carnage her freedom would wreak on the kingdom." The Time Goddess stands behind the princess, placing on hand delicately on her shoulder. "However, there is a particular chain of events that lead up to her release, and why she is so strong when she does break out. Tell me everything you know."

Thayet clears her throat. "Well, we know King Maggur is the agent of Chaos in our time, but he was killed by your future self, right before we were sent here."

The goddess and princess share a look, the latter with a 'told-you-so' face, the former shaking her head in exasperation, before Sophia turns back to us. "There is more, I assume?" she asks.

Raoul nods. "She informed us that there was little time, and that this was to be our fight." We all stare at him, to which he shrugs. "She told me that just before she pushed us through that portal."

The Time Goddess squeezes Sophia's shoulder one last time before stepping back. "I have to be leaving now. You know what else must be discussed." With that, she vanishes in a dim flash of light.

"The future is based on what occurs in the past, be they decisions or actions against or for another. Now that I think about it, Maggur was killed soon after the rift in time appeared." She murmurs to herself. "So, since we're all here, having this nice family meeting, I may as well tell you I'll be getting you positions in the palace, once I finish having your identification cards made."

"Wait, family? Are you implying that we all wind up being related?" Dom asks, horrified.

"No implications about it, I'm telling you straight up, in a few generations." She shrugs. "However, that's after the attack on the royal family and older noble families." She pulls the cart of food closer, picking up plates and utensils from a lower shelf. "The story goes that the less powerful nobles grew furious with their king, and devised a scheme bigger than the abduction of Prince Gareth about two centuries before any of you came around. They secretly trained harder, and stocked up supplies for a small war, which would take place in the palace. The royal spymaster, who was unable to keep up with his duties, had not seen it coming until it was almost too late. The elders of the families refused to believe that their fellow nobles would ever raise arms against them, and dismissed the warning." She stands and places a plate and utensil in front of each of us, her words showing up on the images in front of us so we can read along. "At the meeting with the king, one particular princess was eavesdropping with one of her maids, and heard the names of the traitorous houses and the fiefs that were to be destroyed. With very little time to save any of them, she sent out hasty notes that could only be read by their intended recipient, using what little Gift she could spare from her charm making." Once we all have a plate, she takes the cart and walks in a circle around the table, serving us honey glazed duck and rice with vegetables cooked in a brown sauce, which Neal looks at with slight distaste. "With this knowledge, she took the youngest child of every house to the Royal Forest in the dead of night, where she had set up a campsite with enough rations to last them a month on the road."

At this, George interrupts. "Sorry to break the story, but what in the world caused all of this?"

Sophia shakes her head as she takes her seat once more after serving herself. "Historians and seers haven't been able to pinpoint the direct source, but the chances are that laws quickly abolished after the overthrowing were the cause of the problems."

I nod. "That does make sense. Even we still have laws that cause discontent, among most nobles and commoners."

She takes a bite of the rice, then continues the tale. "Anyway, after traveling for a few days, they finally heard about the fall of the oldest and most powerful houses of the kingdom. The throne had been taken by a weak man, who was killed not five years after taking over Tortall. Any person that tried to take the throne that was not of royal blood somehow found themselves killed in some gruesome manner, and the Bazhir were the only ones who had any idea of why this had occurred. The remaining nobles of the fallen fiefs ran to the Bazhir, who took them in and taught them their ways, adopting them and eventually finding a way to make the former princess the Voice of the Tribes. The night she took the title, she reminded the world of the Bazhir legend, called The River of Time. It spoke of the day when the bloodlines of the legends of man would converge, and the blessings of all the gods would fall to the final royal, and how she could manipulate the Waters of Time, traveling to the past and sending her ancestors to prevent the Waters from being used during the apocalypse." She stops for a moment, then continues once more. "With the legend known, she cursed the throne of Tortall, dooming all false kings to ugly deaths until her descendent could fulfill the prophecy, and ascend the throne once going through the Gods Fires in the Queen's Trial."

Alanna shakes her head. "Jon, what do you know about this prophecy? Is all of this true?"

He frowns in thought. "Unfortunately, there is a prophecy that was made around the times of the Old Ones. This legend is very much real, and these events seem to fit."

I stare at the eleven year old girl, so much more mature than she ought to be. "Are you the current Voice?" Dom asks after a tense silence.

She raises her eyes to his, and I see lifetimes of pain locked away in her eyes, more knowledge than she should suffer with. "Yes, and I am to be crowned three months after I finish my studies of Tortall. I was originally to be crowned when I turn eighteen, but that was not factoring my dedication to studies and fast learning. The tutors have such a hard time keeping up that they just keep testing my knowledge in every area, then skim over what I know and teach me what I don't. Given those factors, I'll be crowned when I am fourteen years old, in just under three years' time."

Daine almost chokes on her food at the time frame. "But you're still so young!"

Sophia just shrugs. "It was my choice to take up my studies. I only have so much time to myself, so I just study extra so that I can be prepared for what lies ahead. However, now that you're here, I may have less of a burden, and some people that I am more than willing to trust." She looks at her hand, holding her fork lightly against her clear plate. "I will need people I trust around for when I have to undertake the Queen's Trial, or I too may fall to the curse of the throne, like my father before me."

Lalasa clears her throat politely. "Pardon me for asking, but what is this Queen's Trial?"

Sophia POV

As I open my mouth to answer Lalasa's query, the door smashes open. I quickly turn around to find a squad of pages in the doorway, guns trained on each of my companions. "Princess, are you alright?" one of the older pages, Jaden, asks, walking to my side and pulling me up by the arm.

I yank my arm out of his grip, glaring at him. "What are you guys doing here?"

He holsters his gun and returns my glare. "You vanished without an escort, and nobody has seen you for hours."

"Like that's anything new! You know how the maids are about 'sheltering me from the dangers of society,' and all that other nonsense. And if any of you had bothered to take a look at my schedule before barging in here guns drawn, you would have realized I was here on business." To prove my point, I pull out a copy of my schedule from my pocket, timestamp showing it was printed this morning before my classes. "Now, I came here because it is very important, and because I want to do something my parents would have done."

Jaden backs away from me, getting pale and shaking. "I- I'm sorry, but the maids-"

I snarl at him, "As soon as I'm queen, those maids are out of a job, and banned from palace work for keeping me locked up as long as they have. They have no right to do so, and are lucky I won't be pressing charges for child negligence and psychological abuse. You are dismissed, before I demote you."

They skitter out as fast as they can, screaming apologies in fear as they run out onto the streets, running for the temporary safety of the palace. I turn around and plop down into my seat, trying to calm myself as the Chaos tries to consume me. With a growl of frustration, I slam my head against the table, the pain clearing my head and giving me something to focus on.

After a tense silence, someone clears their throat. "Uh, maybe we ought to continue this conversation some other time?" Raoul asks quietly.

I look up in time for Buri to nod. "I think that may be a good idea."

"No, I'm okay. It's just that… the people in charge right now are total idiots who don't have a clue of how to keep up with what they need to." I shake my head. "Even the pages are kind of hopeless, with their current trainer."

"Um, if you're sure you're alright to continue, then please do." Thayet murmurs gently, taking a bite of the duck.

I close my eyes and turn to look up at the ceiling with a sigh. "The Queen's Trial takes place the night before the coronation, where the candidate is chained in an arena to face the Gods' Fires alone, going through the trials each Voice before had gone through, and seeing every great trial their country has ever faced." I open my eyes, but don't meet any of their gazes. "The fires are meant to purify and empower the candidate, granting an end to the curse of the Throne and restoring the rightful family to the throne."

Numair hums in thought, raising a hand to his chin. "So this is an official version of an overthrowing?"

"Traditionally, that would be the case, but that is not so. For the past fifty years, historians have been holding a higher authority in the government, and managed to put a halt to the candidates of the monarchy until the prophecy could end the curse of endless bloodshed. They had been searching for the descendants of the legends, all of you, and followed lost records of the Bazhir to modern records, where they found my mother when I was two." I look at Neal, raising an eyebrow. "Surprisingly enough, your bloodline was never fully traced until a few years ago, proving to have been carried in my father all this time."

He cringes at the look he gets from Alanna. "What is wrong with you? Is there something we should know that's going on?"

"No! Nothing's going on, I swear! I'm not even married yet!" he cries out dramatically.

I roll my eyes. "And that is why the Healer is referred to by many as the Drama Queen of your time."

He gasps in indignation, and Dom hits his shoulder. "You walked into that one, Meathead, so don't even try to deny it."

Lalasa hides a snicker behind her hand, then glances out the window. "Um, Sophia? I was hoping that you would explain a bit more of what is going on in this time, as I'm still having a difficult time adjusting to all these differences."

"Oh Great Gods, where do I even begin? History has already begun to warp so much, and I'm the only one who can really keep track of it at this point." I cradle my head in my hands, leaning back into the chair. "Would you like a brief history lesson, or an explanation of the latest technology?"

"Technology?" Jonathan asks, confused.

I groan in annoyance at the topic choice. "Of all things unholy and in need of being destroyed."

Neal snorts. "And you call me a Drama Queen? I think that title is misplaced."

I give him a glare. "I'm not the only one sharing the sentiment. While it isn't even a full century old, and it does make communications much easier, there are many aspects that are to be hated. We no longer require the use of mages to produce speaking spells unless the intelligence agencies are on a mission where they need to stay off the grid; lights are no longer mage or torch produced; essentially, the use and necessity of magic is simply dying out, and with it the Gift has begun to vanish. Those who have it are either very strong or very weak, and are almost all on my payroll." I look over to Kel, who seems more interested in this than any of the others. "The technology I think you are most able to compare this to would be the robots made by The Necromancer, or as you might be more familiar with, The Nothing Man."

She pales and hides her hands under the table. "How are you so familiar with the tales? They've only just occurred from when we came from."

I raise my hand and summon my Gift, a sparkling mixture of red, black, and purple twining and sparkling strongly. "Among my more… eccentric qualities, I have the ability to see through time much farther than any seer, and I can sometimes look into what a person has seen within the past year of their lives. It does lend me an unfair advantage, but I only call on it when necessary. I know exactly what has been going on around each of you the past year that you were conscious of, just from a glance. Were I to focus even more, I could even read what you were thinking at the time."

Numair looks at me with wonder shining in his eyes. "If my hypothesis is even near to being accurate, is there any way that one could separate their souls from their body while keeping it alive, and use their Gift in a location far from the vicinity of their physical being?"

"I've personally never dared to do so, as I would need another mage somewhere near my level to be able to reel my mind back in if I were to run into an emergency." Yelling from downstairs catches my attention once more. Groaning, I push myself up and walk to the door, stepping out into the hallway to find the yelling getting closer to the meeting room, the head maid doing the majority of the yelling. I gently close the door and run to the window, lifting the lower part up and stepping out onto the sill. "Look, I'll tell you more later, but I need to get away before she gets in here. Deuces!" I shout as the stomping halts right in front of the door.

I pull myself up to the roof as the door slams open, pulling my foot up just in time and rolling fully onto the shingled roof. With a grunt, I run across the roof, jumping over an alleyway and onto the roof of a shady drugstore, used for the Rogue's personal armory that I continue to protect from police invasion. I continue onto another roof, pulling on my hood as I jump from roof to roof, getting closer to the palace with each one.

Upon reaching the Temple District, I jump to the ground and walk at a leisurely pace, keeping my hood up to keep my head warm and my identity protected. The guards, familiar with my disguise and schedule, let me in through the side entrance, where my favorite spymaster waits for me. "Your Highness, how many wild goose chases will you be sending me on this month?"

I smile tightly and wrap my arms around his left forearm. "I want to keep you a bit closer to home this month. I need to have a bunch of legal identifications made and cleared to work in the palace."

"Legal?" he asks, looking down at me.

I nod. "They are the ones I said would come around now, they have been taken in by the Rogue for the time being, and will be under her protection until I can get them settled into palace work."

He shakes his head as we walk up to the palace. "You are a trip, kid. I don't know how I got to be in your employ, but I'm glad I did."

Okay, I know this isn't the same length as the first chapter, but I struggled just to get it this far without getting too off track, so please forgive me. I'll have a year-long time-skip between the ending of this chapter and the next one, as I will remind you in the next update.

I do not own any of the Tamora Pierce novel rights.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia POV

I open my laptop to find fifteen emails demanding my attention, most of them being trivial issues about considering dating someone's son in a few years that I met last year, and a couple of tiny childish squabbles from only the most narcissistic lords who never come to court. I reply to them all without breaking a sweat, and send the responses without much effort, only having taken about twenty minutes to get through everything.

With a sigh, I look out the window to the pitch black sky, realizing just how early I've been waking up lately to get through my workload lately. First I had to handle explaining this time to my ancestors, then I had to spend several days getting their paperwork approved and give them recommendations to be working directly for me, and now I still need to get their rooms set up with the staff.

Someone knocks at my door, pulling me out of my head. "It's open," I call out, rubbing my eyes under my glasses.

My spymaster, Chase, walks in, followed by King Jonathan. "He was asking to see you, and the Rogue called me to escort him in through the tunnels."

I nod slowly and close the computer. "It's alright then, Chase." I yawn as I stand up to properly greet them. "Please, join me for some tea, it should be here in a few minutes."

Chase shakes his head. "I've still got to finalize everything for them to begin here, so I will leave you to it. You will be alright alone with him?"

"Yeah, no need to worry. I can handle myself," I reply with a smile.

He raises an eyebrow, but says nothing as he leaves. My guest looks on with confusion, a frown forming on his eyebrows. "Since when does royalty not receive the proper respect?"

I laugh a little and gesture for him to sit next to me in front of the fireplace. "Oh, he respects me, Jonathan, everyone does. I just don't like it when it is openly shown through even the slightest bow."

"And why is that?" he asks, surprise in his tone.

"I was born even lower than the people in the city, to farmers struggling to make ends meet. My mother always insisted that we never take advantage of the fact that we rose above everyone from her bloodline, and she… she always wanted the people to choose how they respected us. My father, he didn't like the fact that so many would bow, and they taught me to treat everyone as an equal, so none would feel the need to rebel or feel as though I am unreachable."

He shakes his head. "There will always be many who feel that way."

I smile softly and glance over to the wood fireplace, starting a fire. "I know that, but every year since my parents rose to the throne, that number has dwindled to nearly nonexistent. There are still some, but they are learning to properly communicate with me. The crime rate is under control, as most know of my relationship as friends with the Rogue." I glance up at him, twining my hands together. "You have no idea of just how much the times have changed from your own, and how many struggles your descendants have suffered through."

"You refer to yourself, I presume?"

"Every Voice of the Tribes has had their trials, and I have lived through every one of them in my dreams. I see just how much each of them suffered after your heir died, and yet you have no idea of what is still yet to come." I look away from him. "Why did you come here this morning?"

He sighs and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I want to know what you have seen in for the future, and what I could do when I return to prevent all of this from happening."

"You ask almost too much. I can't share what I see in my visions until they have already occurred, and if this mission succeeds, history will remain on this same course, but there will be no rift in time, and you will never remember any of this, nor will anyone involved." I raise my hand and call upon the flames of my magic, starting a small fireball in my hand that glimmers with the three colors of my Gift. "Though I can't tell you what is yet to come, I know what you know, and I can see what you see now. You see someone left in the dark, where I see someone stuck in the past. We are both right, for I am not meant for much more than to be the Orphan Queen in due time, and she who still has more to suffer through."

"If you can't share much more with me, then could you explain what your future counterpart shared with us?" he asks.

"You need never know, for she explained it as much as she could," I whisper, closing my fist on the fire as well as my eyes.

Sophia POV in the past

I blast the hordes of undead with a wave of magic, allowing the foot soldiers in the field to catch their breath before charging back into the fight with slightly renewed energy. "Sarge, prepare reinforcements for the troops! Roald, get ready to give the signal for a retreat!" I shout, commanding the forces of this time so that they suffer only as many losses as necessary. "Larse, be ready with your Riders to retrieve any wounded you can! Miri, alert the healers to take the tonic, and clear the path for wounded!"

"Yes ma'am!" the three Riders salute me, running off to take care of their duties while the royal takes his place next to me.

"How are you so good at this, Sophia?" he asks me, charging up his dark blue Gift in his hands.

I snarl as I throw another wave of raw power over the enemy forces. "Not by choice, Roald. When I send the next wave, release the signal, got it?"

"Cranky, are we?" he jests lightheartedly, as he finishes powering his spell.

As I crack a smirk, I release the promised magic, and he gives the signal, getting a fast reaction from our forces for the retreat, as the Rider Group charges out to pull the wounded onto the saddles to get them to the healers. Sarge leads the next group of soldiers out to battle, fresh from a decent rest within the fort.

"Roald, you need to rest," Prosper mutters from behind us, handing the Prince a flask.

He shakes his head and turns back to face the battle. "I need to be here, Prosper."

"Listen to your friend, Princey, before I call your Yamani love here to drag you away. That signal takes a lot more magic than you want to admit and we all know it," I state plainly, sending another wave out over the back and left side of the horde, cutting the numbers down only slightly.

"Then you'll be needing the rest more than me. You've been at it since the middle of the night!" he exclaims, outraged by the treatment.

I shake my head. "I've been storing magic everywhere I go and in the opals. I could last another week, if not longer, should it come down to it. I'm used to this, and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to keep your people alive, including you." I glare at him and push him gently into his friend. "You can't even brace yourself properly anymore. I'll be down soon, if you're going to behave like this."

He opens his mouth to try to argue, but he closes his mouth and nods, following Prosper down the stairs towards the mess hall. A scream from the walls alerts me to the approaching giants, who at least manage to plow through a good number of the enemy for my soldiers, but clearly make their way towards the fort.

"Aw, hell!" I shout, as a troupe of Scanran soldiers follow in their wake, riding the catapults being dragged by their Giants. "Archers and mages! Support for the north wall! Conserve your arrows, take your time with your targets!" I order them as they rush to obey, pairing off to magically charge the arrows to inflict more damage to the arrow-resistant immortals. "On my command, take aim and charge your arrows!" I watch as they near, and ensure they are just within range of the best shots before shouting, "Group One, loose!" A third of the archers release their arrows, making their mark and sinking the arrows deep into the giants. "Group Two, prepare the oil arrows!" The mages apply the oil packets to the shafts of the bows, and I shout, "Groups Two, loose! Group Three, use the fire arrows and have at it!"

They let loose the rain of deadly arrows, many laced with oil and fire, others with magic designed to literally destroy the enemy. A cheer goes up from the forces fighting the undead, as they whittle down those forces to a final squad with the new tactics I introduced to them. "Milady, the healers report all injured to be in no danger of death or illness. Do they go further or spare their energy?" a runner asks me, offering a flask of water to me.

I take a swallow of the cool water and clear my throat. "Tell them to put the worst ones to sleep for a few hours until I can tend to them, and to get ready for more wounded." I return the flask to him and turn back to watch the battle, finding the undead utterly decimated, and the Scanran forces in a similar situation, though their captain is being bound by Sarge, hopefully for interrogation. "And also, let the wounded know the battle is won for now."

"Yes, ma'am!" he cheers with a relieved grin, dashing off.

I sigh and rest my elbows against the wall of the fort, rubbing my neck to ease the stiff muscles. "Soph, you alright?" Hassim asks as I feel his hand slide up my bare upper back, reminding me of my current attire.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I whisper as he massages my shoulders, helping my muscles to relax under his gentle touch. "Thank you for helping with the runners and healers, Hassim."

"They really needed the help, love. You've been driving them into the ground so much, I'm surprised they haven't deserted yet," he comments in wonder.

I shake my head and look out over the battlefield. "Look at this world Hassim. Look where we are and what is happening. They have nowhere to go, not unless they plan to die the second they leave. They have a better chance here, and they understand that I only have their best interests at heart." His hands begin to wander, gliding down my sides and wrapping around my waist. "Easy tiger, maybe later. For now, I have to go see how they are faring in the infirmary and find out what the casualties were."

He sighs and kisses the back of my neck, making my pulse speed up. "Very well. I guess there will be time to continue this later."

He spins me around and kisses me on the lips, taking my breath away and stealing the breath from my lungs. "Hassim, you devil, you. I'll hurry so you don't have to come looking for me. In the meantime, why don't you go fix us up some dinner?"

"If you insist, my Queen," he whispers in my ear, letting go of my arm, then pinching my rear.

I turn around with a gasp and whack him, making him laugh. "Perv!" I shout at him, before slipping away from him, making him only laugh harder as I dash off, my outfit fading away into my shirt and breeches from before I had to use my battle magic.

"My lady, are you here to see to the wounded?" one of the healers asks, as Roald approaches.

"Yes, I was hoping I could lend a hand with the worst situations," I reply with a small smile, though I feel my face burn from my husband's antics.

Roald follow me in, walking alongside me. "Sophia, what aren't you telling us?"

I focus on the first soldier we come to, finding him stripped of his armor, through with his mail shirt stuck to him in multiple places with broken links littering his skin, though the majority of the bleeding appears to have been staunched for the time being. "I don't expect you to accept it, but I would rather not share my secrets, nor those of my husband."

"And what of my father?" he asks, making me hesitate. "What did you do with him? Does he know what you're hiding from me?"

"He ought to be learning the majority of my secrets by now, including the one thing I refuse to share with you."

He sighs and sits down next to the soldier, feeding a thin line of magic into him. "Go ahead and start removing the links, I'll keep him asleep."

I wash my hands while he gets the magic settled within our patient's body, then join him at the bedside. With a deep breath, I grab the pliers and go for the smallest area of the damage, pulling out the metal slowly and carefully, though not enough as the wound begins to bleed again with the motion. The soldier groans in his sleep, a frown forming as he suffers trough more pain even in his unconscious state. "It's alright soldier, you're going to be fine," I whisper to him, trying to be the soothing voice he needs to hear.

He quiets again as Roald gives him a little more magic, and we settle into the work, taking about half an hour to remove the metal links from his body, and heal the holes left behind. His blood drenches my hands and soon gets onto my shirt and breeches, making me glad I only wear spare clothing that I mend myself. Moving on, I pause to wash my hands of the blood, and grab a basket of tonics I've mixed up to combat Roald's exhaustion when it will decide to rear its head.

Okay, I know it's short, but that's how I roll. I can't really figure out how to make this one any longer, but I promise to try a bit more with the next chapter. Also, when I post the next chapter, it will be taking place about a week before the Trial up to the event itself. I will be making the sensations as vivid as I can, and I know that some people don't like to read about it, so I am warning you now, and I will warn you again at the start of the next chapter.

I do not own any of Tamora Pierce's works.


	4. Chapter 4

Alanna POV

 _Groaning as I shove Nealan at the mention of a library even greater than the one we have in our time by the training grounds, which a man by the name of Chase labels as some sort of shooting range for the trainees. As we skirt around the castle, going through what seems to be an overgrown maze that could be used for spy work only, the sounds of explosions repeating gets louder and louder, as does some shouting, both female and male, angry and frustrated._

" _BREATHE, AIM, FIRE, YOU BLOODY FOOLS!" a familiar tone echoes in an unfamiliar voice. "ONLY ONE OF YOU GETS THIS, AND SHE ISN'T HERE! FOCUS!"_

 _A giggle comes from above us, before a soft thump in the grass alerts us to the presence of another. "Thanks, Chase," Sophia's voice calls cheerfully. "Those boys can't shoot to save their lives at this rate, and the poor man is almost at his wits end. I'm about ready to send them to one-on-one with you."_

 _He chuckles and shakes his head. "Princess, you know better," he teases her, making a quick dash forward and scooping her up in his arms, tossing the girl clad in black pants just past her knees and a very loose sleeveless purple shirt, with another, skin-tight red one underneath. Her shoes, skin toned sandals, cling to her feet as he swings her around, before I notice her eyes suddenly widen at a sudden combination of shots, and her entire body shudders, before he suddenly finds himself on the defensive from a seemingly possessed preteen._

 _She knees him in the chest twice, forcing him to his knees, then elbows him for good measure, then pivots around in nearly a dance to deliver a knee to his head, before any of us can think to react. I move forward to restrain her, only to find myself facing a blast of magic unlike anything I've ever come against before. Before it can reach me, or even become a threat, Numair casts a shield in front of me, neutralizing the spell, although it causes a massive explosion, throwing us all to our knees and covering the area in smoke._

 _Coughing and groaning in pain, Chase growls at us, "Stop fighting her, fools! You'll only make this relapse even worse!"_

 _I gasp I realization, and whisper in remembrance, "She was touched by Chaos and Time, and it nearly destroyed her. This is a result of that, isn't it?"_

 _He nods, and as the smoke clears, I find her crouched in front of us, panting, eyes glowing blue as black recedes from her eyes, tears filling her eyes. "Gods, what have I done?" she whispers in horror, staring around at the damage her episode just caused. I step forward, but she flinches back, rising to her feet and preparing to run, eyes wide in terror as they fill even more, her whole body shaking._

 _Raoul, who just so happened to be lingering behind for the entire thing, rests a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Sophia, relax. Nothing permanent was done to anybody, I can assure you," the Knight Commander assures her, even though she flinches at his touch. After a moment, her chin trembles dangerously, and she just breaks down, turning and running away from us, sobs breaking from her lips as she runs deeper into the maze._

 _We all turn to Chase, before everything blurs into flames and screams of chaos._

Gasping, I bolt upright in bed, and somehow sense that someone else in the castle has done the same as well. No… several more people. Something big is happening, but what? I turn to George, getting ready to wake him up, only to find him already wide awake and blades drawn, blankets on his side of the bed thrown carelessly aside.

We trade a look and nod, hurrying to change into the modern day clothes of shirts that pass for that of the Princess' security detail and knights, before the knocking on the door pulls us out of our heads. Pulling out a gun I've been training with for the past month, and found myself to be a fairly good shot with, I pad over silently, scanning beyond to find someone unGifted and unarmed beyond, but still dangerous nonetheless.

I hold the gun down along my leg, concealing its presence, and crack the door open, finding Keladry to be standing outside. "Kel?" I ask incredulously, relaxing and opening the door the rest of the way. "What are you doing here?"

She glances down the hall, before I realize her body language is rigid, uncomfortable, and her eyes are troubled. "I felt something… off, about ten minutes ago, my lady. I had hoped that you might know what it might be, as a chosen and a mage."

I frown in thought. "I thought I felt a disturbance myself, and I felt others being affected by it as well."

As she opens her mouth to respond, a siren wails through the palace, and the younger Princess, dressed in a black skirt just barely reaching her knees and a dark silver long sleeved shirt falling off her shoulders, with matching black and silver fur trimmed boots up to her knees, comes running down the hall, eyes glittering red in their blue depths and with a gun on each thigh and under each armpit.

"Don't ask, just follow me, now!" she shouts as she passes us, and we take off after her, barely able to keep up as the ground begins to shake under our feet. She raises her left hand to her ear and hooks something around it, then shouts into what must be something to allow communication, "Evacuate the Palace through either the emergency exits, or the old servant entrances! …I told you not to let those be sealed off last year, Carter! With the incoming attack, I have to magically seal the Palace now! Get out as many people as you can, and get the people out of the city, and as far away as possible, by all means necessary!" Turning to them, she narrows her eyes as she pulls to a stop. "I'm going to Balor's Needle to perform the spell. It will trap any who are still in the Palace, and will more than likely kill those still trapped within. You need to get everyone you came here with and get away from Corus, just run as far as you can."

I grab her shoulders. "But a spell of this magnitude could kill you too!" I shout furiously at her

She shakes me off angrily, eyes flaring a purple to match my own. "You don't know what I'm capable of, Lioness! You don't know the trials I've seen, I have been through, have yet to go through, that I know I will go through. I know everything there is to know about my life and death, and how this world will turn out due to the actions of another. I promise you I will not die here." Something in her eyes, something that seems too old, too… knowing, tells me that this isn't her speaking to me anymore, but someone else. "Do what you must, and I will do my part to end this."

Kel and George pull me away from her and I reluctantly follow, just as the ground shakes yet again, the screams of my dream filling my ears as we get further away from her. Kel, I soon realize, has an earpiece similar to the one Sophia had, and is shouting into it. "Chase, where are you?!"

I put mine into my ear as George does, just in time to hear a response. "I'm in front of the Palace gates, so- aw, shit! You need to hurry! Sophia gave the five minute warning!" We drop our hands and sprint, giving it our all to get out of there. "The rest of your group is in the truck with me, just focus on getting here! The rest of the Palace is mostly evacuated except for those who wouldn't listen and the strongest mages who can assist the spell if she needs it from within and withstand the effects alongside her!"

Sophia POV

Taking in a deep breath, I cup my hands and manipulate my Gift, pooling the magic in my hands and building it into a compressed ball of power, adding to the pressure for as long as I can as much as I can. As the ball begins to expand, I try to force it in on itself, compressing it to buy the final people evacuating the city as much time as possible, feeling tendrils beginning to escape my grasp, forming the skeleton of the deadly dome over the Palace, the final memento of the old world beyond Persepolis.

Turning my gaze to the sky, I release my held breath and tears, realizing the sudden strain and agony the spell has put my body through. _"For my people! For my Gods! Grant me the strength to defend them all to the very last!"_

I begin to chant the lines to a spell I never thought I knew, never read or heard before, but it comes to me as though it's just been waiting for me to call upon it in memory.

 _I call on the power of my blood_

 _The line of the Conte kings, asleep for millennia_

 _Awaken at last the sleeping power_

 _Defend the last of Tortall's heart, the home of her Kings_

 _To defend your world!_

The power tears through my body, burning through me like fire. I scream in agony as it pours forth from my hands, as blood drips from my nose and dribbles down my chin, tears falling harder and faster down my cheeks, before the wind steals the breath from my lungs. Before I pitch forward, I glance up in time to see a truck lined with the life signatures of my ancestors, just beyond the barrier outside the city, with the trucks containing the displaced city inhabitants, just before the missiles strike the new barrier just over the Palace.

Almost immediately I feel like I'm opening my eyes again, finding myself collapsed on the platform of the Needle, sprawled with dried blood staining my face and the wooden boards under me. With a groan of pain, I push myself up, feeling my hair shift around my head, falling like a curtain.

My elbows buckle under my weight at first, my chest shivers with the force of my heart beating and my breaths, but I struggle through it, feeling someone or something niggling at the back of my mind telling me I have to stay awake, though I know it can't be that annoying ringing in my ears, or that seemingly calling voice in my left ear… is it? What is the cause of that sound? Is it actually a voice?

"…cess…so…a…" echoes around in my head.

I raise my hands to my ears, and find the earpiece dangling almost out of my left ear. I shove it back in, and speak into the mouthpiece, "Hello? P-rinc-ess h-ere…" I groan into whoever is on the other end.

"Princess?! Thank the Goddess you've finally answered! We've been searching for you for hours! Where are you?"

My stomach churns angrily, and I swallow convulsively. "Ba-al-lor… Nee-dle…" I manage before I heave up the small breakfast I had managed to force down this morning.

Kel POV

I shiver as I glance at the dome around the palace, enclosing it in a glimmering shield just as something streaks through the sky and explodes against it, having no impact on the strong, but destructive shield. At the bottom of the dome, there's melted pools of molten rock and burning debris, fire beginning to scorch the grass before a leaking pipe stops it from spreading any further than several yards away from the gates.

"How are we supposed to do our jobs now?" Lalasa breathes, so quiet that I doubt I could've heard her if I weren't right next to her in the silent vehicle.

Alanna turns to us with sad eyes fixed on a glowing device in her hand, something called a kindle. "This was a calculated attack, designed to separate the people from the one person that was on track to establish a lasting peace with the other countries." She shows us a moving picture, a video, from an internet source. "A very prominent terrorist organization is already claiming responsibility for the attack on Corus. One that claimed responsibility for the deaths of Sophia's parents."

Raoul's fists clench in fury. "They've isolated her now, with naught but a handful of mages to assist her. They're free to control the country now."

I close my eyes at the thought, and Tobe leans close into my other side. "She played right into their hands."


	5. Chapter 5

" _The terrorist group, the Bringers of Uusoae, have completely surrounded what remains of Corus, waiting for the magical barrier to fall…"_

"… _there has still been no word from within the Palace in the past month, leading many to speculate that Princess Sophia might have given her life to protect one of the Tortall's greatest landmarks and the center of all historical compilations for the past three hundred years…"_

" _It is official, the Bringers have overtaken what remains of the official Tortallan government, and though many brave soldiers gave their lives to hold them back, it was a hopeless effort…"_

"… _thousands are dead in the violent takeover of this country, and with no word on the survival of the princess, there is little hope left for many…"_

"… _and rebel groups have bombed major strategic points in the Bringers' strongholds once again, a year after the attack that sent the Palace into lockdown, and triggered the complete evacuation of Corus. The barrier is still as strong as it was exactly one year ago, giving many hope for the survival of the ancient line of the royal family of Tortall…"_

"… _but if the princess is still alive, then why haven't we been able to get in touch with her? Is she biding her time, or is she going to just hand her country over while hiding behind the barrier?"_

" _The supply trucks going into the desert stronghold of the Bringers has been attacked, with no survivors on their part. If there were any resources within the shells of the trucks, then it is unknown what happened to them…"_

"… _thousands have been dying under the restrictive regime that has torn our country apart, and rebel attacks have lessened in the two months since the anniversary of the attack on Corus…"_

"… _This is just in, the encampment around the Corus Barrier has been decimated by what satellite images show to be a wave of pure white light, racing through the palace and piercing through the barrier on the scheduled day of the Queen's Trial. The Corus Barrier holds strong, but the destruction has left utter destruction in place of the Bringers' camp. From what can be seen of the Palace grounds, they are almost glowing, as if something went through with a blessing, or was it the work of the Gods themselves blessing the ancient landmark?"_

" _Today marks the third anniversary of the Corus Barrier's Summoning, and nothing has been seen from the outside into the grounds, but satellites show an army of figures leaving in a hurry near an old servant's entrance in the dark hours of this morning. No details can be given on who it was that escaped the Barrier, and none have come forward to say whether they are the one to have escaped. There has been speculation that it might be Princess Sophia…"_

" _ **To the people of Tortall, this is Queen Sophia Sarralyn Cooper. I release this video on the third anniversary of the creation of the Corus Barrier, to show the world that I am indeed alive, and to tell my people that I have not abandoned you to suffer while I hide behind the Palace walls. I speak to you to tell the world that I made preparations for the fights to come, to take back this country, and to end the Bringers at last. I know of your suffering, and it has killed me every day to remain within the Palace, but I assure you, it will be worth the wait. To the Bringers of Uusoae, I give you a warning now: leave my country be. I offer you the chance you do not deserve to surrender, and possibly survive the justice system I will reinstate. Should you not comply with my terms, I will bring the wrath of the Gods upon you, a war this world has never seen the likes of. I have sat by waiting eight years since the day you murdered my parents, and now, on my fifteenth birthday, the anniversary of their deaths, and three months since passing the Queen's Trial, I will give them justice. The world might have known I was powerful before, but you have no idea of what will come your way. This is the only warning you have to survive, and see the last of my mercy."**_

" _Reports of the video have come from all corners of every country, even in the most remote of regions! The world is in uproar, and the Bringers have released a message in return that they will not back down! What will happen now?"_

"… _rebel forces have increased their attacks on the Bringers ever since the release of the video, with reported sightings of Queen Sophia among their numbers."_

"… _sightings of Queen Sophia have been reported all over the country, but none have been with the photographic evidence the public demands. The most proof we have is of a hooded figure, without any sight of the figure's features… Many speculate that this might be an agent of the Queen, rather than the woman herself…"_

Kel POV

We sit gathered in the back of the bar, nursing our various drinks in a bitter celebration for the Rebels attack on the local office of the Bringers. They succeeded in killing the second in command for the Persopolis Outpost, but all of the fighters died in the fighting or in the suicide bombing along with their target. We've only been able to aid them at a minimum, but what we've done these past three years has given many hope, that things can return to the way they once were.

An unfamiliar figure enters the bar, dressed in a pair of small black shorts, a black top with her shoulders on full display, and part of her stomach showing, and black boots with four-inch heels boosting her to stand nearly to my chin. Her hair is curled, an inky black bouncing along down to the middle of her back, but her face is turned towards the horrible karaoke singing on the far side of the bar.

She sits close to the area, shoulders hunched at the horrible drunken singing of a young man, before clearly sighing in relief as he steps down to minimal applause, and the drunken cheers of his friends.

"Who wants to sing us a song next?" the barman asks the crowd. None make any move to take the microphone. "How about I pick this gorgeous young lady sitting right here!" he calls to many cheers, and the girl, not even reluctant takes the stage, face hidden by her curtain of hair as she selects a song from the tablet. "Alright, we have Sarra singing Fight Song by Rachel Platten!"

The light song almost fills me with hope, and she turns to stare out at the crowd at last, and I gasp at seeing her face at last. A button nose under piercing blue eyes, the inky hair more charcoal black under the light of the spotlights, red lips full and graced with a sad smile. Her eyes close at the first notes of the song, before her elegant voice fills the bar.

 _Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion_

Her eyes open, filled with a fire I've never seen in her before.

 _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_

Her eyes glitter as she meets my eyes, and I think it's just a trick of the light. The others turn to stare at her, knowing of her fugitive status putting her at enormous risk. Everyone knows Persopolis is Bringer Central, and she's just come forward in their front yard. What is she doing?

 _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe_

Her eyes flutter shut, and a tear falls down her pale cheek. Most people have their phones out, recording the spectacle I know will go viral within the hour online.

 _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion_

Her eyes shoot open, filled with tears but gaze faraway, as though she's not really in this bar, singing to the crowd, not putting her own life on the line.

 _This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

I finally understand the point of the show. She needs to give her people hope, in such hard times, when so few still hold onto the fight.

 _Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

She steps down from the stage to the cheering audience, before breaking into a run, bursting from the bar to enter the streets, running as cars pull up with fierce growls of the engines, headlights shining through the windows and gaps in the blinds. Gunshots ring out into the night, followed shortly by her scream of pain.

Everyone files from the bar to watch the scene unfold in the middle of the intersection just to the right of the bar. She's laid out on her back, a booted foot pressed against her bleeding shoulder. "Any last words, _Your Majesty?"_ the man pinning her down cackles, aiming his gun right between her eyes.

She _laughs,_ blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. "You've no idea what you've done," she informs him, still laughing, a malicious gleam in her eyes.

"I think I do," he answers, before executing her.

The crowd screams as the Bringers laugh, cheering over the death of the young woman so full of life.

A motorcycle's loud engine silences the crowd, as several headlights illuminate the night scene in a way that chills me to the core. More engines approach from all four directions around the intersection, seemingly an army. Almost as one, they dismount, leaving the lights on to blind the Bringers.

"And here I thought, you swine might have _some_ manners," her voice echoes from my left, behind the lights.

Blood flows through the streets that night, as civilians and rebels alike run for cover. I stare transfixed upon the scene with King Jonathan, hardly able to believe the destruction wrought by the army with so little effort.

We all stay hidden within the bar, all through the night, almost shivering in fear. There was no mercy to be had, death was the only sentence given, just as Sophia had warned in the video. Now I understand, she must have used a simulacrum to draw out the Bringers, to give them a target they couldn't resist right in their faces, before bringing in more of them to wipe them out in a short space of time.

When dawn breaks, there is no body where she had been executed, only a patch of blackened concrete under a note.

 _The worst is yet to come_

I can't help but shiver at what the news claims the note to say later that morning, not having slept a wink after the bloodbath ended last night.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophia POV

I blink slowly at the video on the main screen in the conference room of a small army base a couple miles outside of Corus, supposedly abandoned for many years and is now the headquarters for the Rebels.

Their Commander, the Secretary of Defense Jason of Dunlath, turns to me with sad brown eyes. "There is little to be done now. They've locked down what remains of Persopolis after the events in this video, and the Legends, as you call them, are all captured, awaiting judgement and execution at the Anniversary Gala next week."

I stare evenly into his eyes. "What of the other Posts?"

He shakes his head. "Our numbers have fallen every year with these attacks, but they have done what they were intended to; the Posts are nothing but ruins." He looks at the screen, and taps the screen on a tablet, getting rid of the frozen video and pulling up profile pictures of the handful of captured Rebels, the captured Legends, and the leader of the Bringers, a Derryk of Hamrkeng, along with the unlabeled pictures of his miniature Court. "Most of the Court has been eliminated as per your original orders shortly after summoning the Corus Barrier, soon after which we lost all contact. There only remains two of these men, who he keeps close, and under heavy guard when they aren't in their headquarters."

I sigh heavily. "From your reports, the Headquarters are at Trebond Castle, which they took control of just before the missiles were launched." At his nod, I take my own tablet, and pull up the blueprints of the castle in question, scrolling through it to isolate the images of the main ballroom and the dungeons. "They would keep their prisoners close, and the Gala is taking place there. They've blocked most of the old servant halls, but they're bound to have missed at least one of them. we could have a small force sneak into the building and find a way to free our people…"

"No, Your Majesty… we don't have the resources for this kind of operation," he cuts in.

I glare at him. "They know I've been using clones, have for months. We can use this to our advantage," I insist.

"How? They know you use them!" he protests loudly.

I smirk. "But not the Rebels. They have no idea I'm in league with Rebels, think that I would be against them. I could make clones of our people, and sneak in by sending them as the workers at the Gala, and maintenance crews."

He scowls at that. "That's cheating," he answers lowly.

I close my eyes at that. "They've cheated the system long enough. They've fought without honor, and have brought one of the strongest nations in the world to its knees through mass genocide, wiping out towns and enslaving hundreds of thousands of civilians! They are a genocidal cult, who live for nothing more than destruction, pain, and death! They've slaughtered parents in front of their own children, and done Gods know what to those poor souls, and you care about cheating?!"

He looks down in shame. "Under normal circumstances…" he starts, when I cut him off.

"Wake up Secretary! We're fugitives within our own borders, the government is under the control of _terrorists,_ and more of our people are dying every day! What about this situation is normal?!" I scream across the table at him. I take a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "The Queen's Trial bound me to this realm, and gave me a connection to the land. Every day I can smell the blood being spilt, feel the homes and farms burning out of spite, hear the screams of my people…" I look away, and wipe away a stray tear. "If I sleep, I dream that I'm one of those dying in one of many horrifying ways, tortured to death, or tormented as they watch their family suffer before dying. I see through the eyes of the people and through the life-force of the land… Secretary, we are at war, and we can't waste this opportunity."

"I will do what I can, draw up plans of attack…" he trails off.

"No," I order him. "There will be no more planning. We go in, every one of us, undercover. Evacuate as many as possible, and I will challenge Derryk under Ancient Magic and Law. He won't be able to decline the challenge, not when it means he might have the chance to claim the right of conquest, and legally become the King on a Cursed throne."

"Hasn't the curse been lifted yet?" he asks after a moment.

"It won't be lifted until my status as the Queen has been completed with a coronation. I am more of a regent at the moment than either a princess or queen, which is why I struggle to control my bond to the land."

One Week Later

Trebond

Kel POV

We're dragged, hands locked behind our backs, into the ballroom of what Alanna whispers is Trebond Castle. It's filled with darkly clothed partygoers, dressed in the finest of clothes and all looking terrified to be there. The terrorists kick us in the backs of our knees, forcing us to kneel before their three remaining leaders at the raised dais.

The main leader, Derryk, stares at us. His eyes are a watery blue, red with irritation; blonde hair dark and greasy from a strange belief in never washing properly; a huge nose red with irritation and a perpetual cold; and towering over most people here, though not quite as tall as Raoul. He grins in amusement at our slightly dirty appearances after a moment, and lets out a booming, chilling laugh.

"So here are the precious Rebel Leaders," he begins, rising from his blackened metal throne, cushions black and armrests embedded with real skulls. "The hope of Tortall, brought to their knees at last. Three years these parasites have been a thorn in my side, taking my family, my friends, one at a time." he approaches and grabs me around the neck, nearly cutting off my breathing. "I wonder, how good will it feel, to make you scream…" he whispers, almost like a lover, making me shiver in revulsion.

Heels click against the floor, and the sound of a metal weapon leaving a sheathe fills the silent ballroom. "Not nearly as good as it'll feel to kill you, Derryk," Sophia's haunting voice cuts like a blade.

The man releases my neck, and I gasp for breath, doubled over as I try to control myself. "So the rumors are true, you've used that filthy _magic_ to evade us for this long," he sneers, stepping away from me.

I turn to see her clothed in a black gown, slit on her left up to her hip to reveal all of her leg and a blood-red inside of the skirt, the top of her dress covering her breasts in the black material before two straps rise to meet behind her neck in a halter. She wears dainty black heels, with red on the underside of the shoe. Her face is painted with black and red eyeshadow, eyes a blood red lined with black eyeliner and mascara emphasizing her long lashes, and full lips painted a dark, ruby red. In her hands, she holds a dagger and a pistol, and glares at the man who slowly approaches her, and circles from a distance.

She eyes him with disgust and hatred. "I've warned you to leave my country be a thousand times, and this will be the last. Go home, quietly. Nobody else has to die."

He laughs hysterically at that, and I can only imagine his eyes glow with insanity. "Why should we do that? I quite like this country, and it is mine by all rights. After all, you are my betrothed."

She sneers in disgust. "On a treaty that was never signed, fool. Your father knew what you would do, what you were becoming, and changed the treaty without telling you, didn't he? Is that why you murdered him eleven years ago?"

He breathes heavily in rage, the back of his neck reddening as his fists clench, knuckles going white, before he charges at her. She merely sidesteps his mindless attack, and suddenly gunshots ring out, once, twice, and two bodies fall lifelessly to the ground, blood pooling under the heads of the corpses. The guests scream, and exit as fast as possible, with Rebels herding them out either the main entrance or the side doors, shooting quickly and taking down the security easily.

"Under Ancient Law, and calling the Gods to be my Witness, I challenge Derryk of Hamrkeng, Usurper King of the Scanran Alliance and Leader of the Bringers of Uusoae, to a duel until death, for the rights to the land of Tortall and her people," she calls clearly and evenly, raising her weapon confidently and silently. "In the name of the dead, and for the dishonor of his actions, I sentence Derryk of Hamrkeng to Trail by Combat."

If someone were to ask me to describe the fight, I could only tell them it was a dance of death and insanity, somehow beautiful and deadly, but ungraceful and wild. She laid into him, slicing him open one small cut at a time, causing minor wounds on a massive scale, soon staining his clothes with his blood, whereas she bears no wounds on her own body. Where he tires, she stands strong; when he falls, she doesn't give him a chance to rise once more, and, straddling his waist in a mockery of intimacy, she plunges the blade between his ribs, piercing his lung and heart with the long blade.

"You should never have crossed me, Derryk," she whispers, staring into his eyes as blood wells in his mouth and trickles down his cheek. "I wish it hadn't come to this," she whispers thickly as he gives one last, rattling breath, before stilling under her.

She tilts her head back, eyes closed, and expels a heavy breath before rising slowly, and walking over to us, somehow clean of the blood of her enemy, and kneels. "Are you alright?" I ask quietly after picking the locks on our handcuffs.

She gives a humorless laugh, eyes fading to their normal cobalt blue. "I don't know… he's the first person I've killed, and I don't know how to feel. He… he took everything but the throne from me, was responsible for genocide in the Scanran Alliance and Tortall, and nearly destroying the peace of the rest of the world…" she answers tiredly, eyes watering, but not allowing the tears to fall.

Jonathan, in the first show of affection I've seen, pulls her into his arms, and allows her to bury her face in his shoulder. "It's over, Sophia," he whispers, stroking her hair gently, before she breaks down and just cries.


End file.
